Daniel ate 1 slice of cake. Brandon ate 3 slices. If Daniel ate $\dfrac{1}{8}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Answer: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{8}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 4 out of 8 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{8}$ of the cake remaining.